Reylo
• Soulmates • }} Reylo is the het ship between Rey and Kylo Ren from the Star Wars fandom. Canon The Force Awakens Kylo and Rey met for the first time in a forest, during a First Order's attack. Kylo had already heard of her. When he came out from behind a rock, she got scared and she shot, but he stopped all the shots with his lightsaber. Then, he paralyzed her with the Force, and tried to force Rey to confess to where BB-8 was, by using his lightsaber and the Force. When he was using the Force, a storm trooper came and said that they needed more troops, and Kylo said: "Forget the droid. We have all we need." He puts Rey to sleep using the Force, and carries her to his ship. When Rey woke up in Kylo Ren's ship, he was sitting in front of her. Then, Rey said that she was feeling uncomfortable with Kylo's mask, so he took it off. During this scene, Kylo learned a bit more about her, by reading in her mind. Next, He tried again to force Rey to confess where was the map that led to Luke Skywalker, but Rey resisted again so Kylo failed to his goal, and he left the room. During the time where Kylo Ren wasn't there, she escaped. After Kylo killed his father and Chewbacca shot him, he looked up and saw Rey and Finn. He became angry and chased them to Starkiller Base' forest. Rey called him "a monster". After Rey attempts to shoot Kylo with her blaster, he threw her against a tree using his Force powers. Finn, defending Rey, took Luke's lightsaber and engaged a fight between the two. Finn hurt him at the shoulder, but Kylo sent Luke's lightsaber flying away and slammed his back, leaving him now unconscious. Then, Kylo tried to take the lightsaber, but Rey took it first with the Force, and they fought. Kylo Ren dragged her to the edge of a cliff, where their lightsabers and eyes met with intensity. It was during that moment, he requested to be her "teacher" and "show her the ways to the Force." He knew she was very powerful. Rey then closes her eyes for a second, using the powers of the Force to give her a sense of serenity and understating. It was in this moment, she took the lead and defeated him. A slash from her saber caused Kylo to fall to the ground and leaves a wound across his face. However, she did not kill him, despite having the opportunity. Rey left him on the ground, while the cliff split in two, keeping them apart from each other. She did not kill him because she did not allow the darkness to overtake her. The Last Jedi While Rey resides on Ach-To, she and Kylo Ren discoverer that they possess a Force bond with each other. The first time they connect, Rey attempts to shoot him while he tries to understand how the bond works. During this, Kylo Ren attempts to command Rey to bring Luke Skywalker to him. When Rey retorts back how “he’ll pay for what he did.” Kylo Ren doesn’t react to this, merely questioning, “Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours… just you.” From the island, Luke emerges from his hut, which Kylo Ren senses. Rey seemly breaks their connection and leaves with Luke to begin her training. Near the ending of her training, Rey learns of the name “Ben Solo.” The next bond they share has Kylo Ren asking, “Why is the Force connecting us? You and I.” Rey again is hostile toward him, calling him a “murderous snake.” He asks her if she knows “what happened,” the night he destroyed the temple. Rey is quick to dismiss him, saying she “knows everything she needs to know about him.” As they talk, Kylo Ren tells Rey she has the same look in her eye as she did back in the forest. Rey calls him a “monster,” and he agrees before their connection is lost. Rey is left standing alone in a heavy downpour, as Kylo Ren whips rain water from his face. Later, Luke tells Rey the lie of “what happened,” how Kylo Ren attacked him before destroying the temple and slaughtering the Jedi in-training students. The next Force bond they share is Kylo Ren revealing the true story: how Luke attacked him, because he sensed just how powerful he was, and how Kylo Ren brought down the temple in self-defense. After this, Rey feels the pull to the “dark” beneath the island, where she makes the effort to see her parents. She fails in this and soon recounts this to Kylo Ren. Rey tells him how she’s “never felt so alone,” when Kylo Ren replies back, “You’re not alone.” Hearing this, she tells him, “Neither are you.” Rey slowly moves her hand out, showing she wishes to touch him. Kylo Ren removes a glove and reaches for her. The tips of their fingers brush ever so slightly before they touch completely. Seconds later, Luke storms into Rey’s hut, forcing them to part. Rey demands to know if Kylo Ren was right, if he was the one to attempt murder, and if he was the one to “make Kylo Ren.” Over the course of their multiple bonds, the two warmed up to each other, which ultimately leads to Rey to seeking out Kylo Ren in an attempt to restore him to the light side of the Force. When Rey arrives to the base, the first person she sees is Kylo Ren, who leaves for her to be placed handcuffs. The two then ride in an elevator, where Rey tells him, “You don’t have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart.” Kylo Ren doesn’t answer her, though when she calls him by his true first name “Ben,” he turns to look in her direction. She continues to say, “Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You’ll turn. I’ll help you.” They reach the end of their ride, where the doors open to Snoke’s main chamber. Kylo Ren brings Rey directly to Snoke, who claims that he had created the bond to take advantage of Kylo Ren’s weakness. Snoke orders Kyo Ren to kill Rey while torturing her but Kylo Ren instead saw how much pain Rey was in and that he realized that he had become attached to her. Instead of killing Rey, he was willing enough to help Rey that he killed his master, Snoke. Afterward, the two fight side-by-side against Snoke’s guards. Although Kylo Ren turned against his master, he was still entrenched in the dark side and offers Rey the opportunity to join him in ruling the galaxy. Kylo Ren reaches out his hand, pleading for Rey to join him. Rey refuses, and the two briefly struggled, causing Luke’s lightsaber to be destroyed. Rey escapes and heads for Crait, where she and Chewbacca aided the Resistance by taking out the First Order’s TIE fighters in the Millennium Falcon. Kylo Ren demands the destruction of the Falcon, as he wants to kill Rey. He even proclaims to Luke that he would destroy Rey. As Luke distracts the First Order by projecting himself from Ahch-To, Rey helps the remainder of the Resistance escape and sees Kylo Ren once more before leaving. The Rise of Skywalker Moments The Last Jedi * Rey and Kylo Ren learn they’re Force-bound. * Rey learns of the name “Ben Solo.” * One of their Force bonds includes Kylo Ren being shirtless in front of Rey and her getting embarrassed. * Rey and Kylo Ren touch hands through the Force. The Rise of Skywalker * Rey and Kylo learn they are a force dyad. * While Rey is talking with Palpatine, Kylo is surrounded by his knights. The two connect over the bond and Rey transfers her lightsaber to him so that he has a weapon. * Kylo transfers his life force to Rey to bring her back to life and the two share their only kiss. Quotes The Force Awakens The Last Jedi The Rise of Skywalker Fanon Reylo became popular as soon as The Force Awakens was released. There were conflicts between fans because some were afraid that the two characters would turn out to be related in some way, namely from being full-siblings, to half-siblings, to cousins as to how fans were once “tricked” before with Luke/Leia, since both are force-sensitive. However, the possibility of incest was denied in the sequel film, The Last Jedi. On AO3, Reylo is the second most written ship within the Star Wars - All Media Types tag; Kylo Ren’s second most written, and Rey’s most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Kylo Ren/Rey tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : FORUMS : WIKIS : Trivia * JJ Abrams, the director of “The Force Awakens,” has compared Rey and Kylo Ren to a prince and princess. * On “The Late Night Show with Stephen Colbert”; Adam Driver (Kylo Ren) made to figures of Kylo and Rey kiss each other. * Daisy Ridley, Rey’s actress, commented “All this art is so beautiful !” under a Reylo fanart on Instagram. * In this video, Carrie Fisher said that Rey was going to forgive Ben. * Kelly Marie Tran, Rose Tico’s actress, has confirmed she ships Reylo - has called it her OTP and said she runs Reylo accounts. * The Star Wars Twitter account liked all the Reylo related replies they got on their tweet for Valentine’s Day. * Daisy Ridley confirmed that Kylo Ren is redeemable and mentioned that Rey and Kylo’s relationship is like a “light spark.” * Mark Hamill claims that Rey likes Kylo in The Last Jedi. * Jason Fry, the author of “The Last Jedi” posted pictures with Reylo cosplayers at ComicCon on his Twitter account. He interacts with Reylo shippers on Twitter as well. * Star Wars Celebration specifically used Reylo fanart for the event. * Rey and Kylo Ren’s Spotify playlists contain romantic songs which is made by the official Star Wars page. * Forbes magazine called the squeal trilogy “the Reylo trilogy.”Box Office: ‘Solo’ Failure And ‘Last Jedi’ Backlash Won't Hurt ‘Star Wars IX’ * Waffle House tweeted that their All-Star Waffle was “a waffle for the Reylos,” with Capri-Sun joining in the comments.Waffle House: There is a Balance... * Reylo has been featured on the Fandometrics most reblogged ship list several times: ** Reylo was the most reblogged ship the week ending April fifteenth 2019.Fandometrics April 19 2019 ** It was the nineteenth most reblogged ship the week ending May 1st 2017.Fandometrics May 1st 2017 Variations :DarkJediPilot refers to the ship between Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren and Rey :Reylux refers to the ship between Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren and Rey Gallery :Reylo/Gallery References Navigation